Let's Riverdance
by chinaluv
Summary: My story of this year's marching season. With all the drama, laughs, upsets, drill, craziness, and randomness. I'm going to be a junior at my schoo and this is what happened. None of this is made up! hope you enjoy :
1. Rookie camp Day 1

Hey guys, Chinaluv here. I just wanted to write a fanfiction based on reality. It's my marching band. I am changing my name though, just because I want to. Anyway: enjoy. -Chinaluv

Rookie camp:

I woke up on Monday morning, part of me really wanted to just sleep in again. Instead I got up and changed into a new shirt. I wanted to see if I could pull of marching with it. Had I known that it made marching harder I wouldn't have worn it.

At 9:15 I got into my car with my dad. I only had my permit so my dad had to accompany me. We pulled into the parking lot and rather than actually parking I just pulled in to one of the spots. When I got out the others who were there were laughing at my horrendous parking job. I ignored it, said goodbye to my dad, and walked over to my friends.

My friend Sabrina smiled at me, she seemed happy and excited. Like me she was a veteran of pit and this year would be her first at marching. I consider her a rookie-veteran meaning she hasn't marched a show yet but has been in marching band. I was one last year and I'm determined to make sure that she knows what she's doing before band camp actually starts (tomorrow).

The two of us talked a bit about drum line and the people who were there. The guy I liked for two years was there and Sabrina was annoying me about it. When our other friend Natalie arrived we started talking about school and our summer assignments. I hadn't done much yet, but my friend Hannah was coming over later and the two of us were going to attempt to get as much as we could done (we did a lot).

I attempted to give my sophomore friends advice on their assignment and what to expect for sophomore year. I'm going to be a junior and couldn't really get advice from them, unless I asked one of my senior friends. Too bad they don't have the same assignment as I do for APUSH(AP United states History).

We continued to talk until roughly 9:35 when the drum majors (Tim and Bryce) called us over to a huddle. We sat on the ground and I sat between Sabrina and Natalie. We introduced ourselves meaning that we just said our name, section (instrument), and what grade we were going to. They also explained how this camp would work. Every veteran would pick a rookie and teach them the basic moves (I mean forward/backward march, turns, attention, dismissal, and mark time). I immediately claimed Sabrina, the only other girl on drum line.

When we started, I was honestly a bit nervous, I had never really taught anyone how to march, granted, I did show her last year a bit of what we did, but not to this extent. It wasn't that hard to teach her though, she knew what she was doing and didn't miss her mark much, for a rookie anyway. WE were having a bit of fun and I made a few mistakes with the calls, I'm not a drum major or drill leader and didn't know the official terms very well. So it was a really fun first forty-five minutes until our water break.

After the water break where Sabrina got a little mad because I was talking to my friend Natalie during the break while she was walking to me. I feel bad about that now, I was trying to tell Natalie a little about what I was attempting to teach Sabrina and Sabrina was telling me about a picture she saw. Now I feel really bad because I didn't listen to her, I know I should've.

Sabrina learned the basics really quickly and I decided I might as well teach her slides, she needed to know and it was better to teach her then and there rather than wait a few days and have her catch on. I knew the first day would be boring enough. Ya know, the whole annoying one step thing with the rookies learning how to march, so boring.

Anyway, Sabrina and I marched and had a good time for a while longer before we joined Joey and Noah. Noah would be the rookie-veteran tenor and Joey the bass drum section leader. I expected him to go easy on us, but he didn't. He made us march a lot and at one point gave us pushups thanks to Bryce, who shouldn't have done that.

Once that was all settled and he ordered us a lot he called Tim and Bryce over. Time watched a few times before disappearing to another section. Bryce led us around a few times and then he gave Joey command. Joey didn't realize what he was doing until it was too late. He ordered us to back march and I ran into a poor freshmen. I felt really bad for the rookie, I didn't know he was behind me otherwise I would've stopped, yeah I know not supposed to, but I would've anyway.

What's worse than running into a person once, running into the same person twice. It happened again, though this was an accident. Joey didn't catch it in time and I didn't hear him say stop. I ended up clashing into him again, and when I felt the collision I tried to stop it, but ended up on my butt. I got up and apologized to the freshmen like ten times before walking back with the others. That was embarrassing.

Bryce came back over after that and tested us again. When he was satisfied he decided to challenge us and made joey join us. Bryce then made us close our eyes and march. When we opened our eyes we all found out that we were horrible at marching with our eyes closed. I must admit that he's right about one thing, it's hard to march with a bass drum because we couldn't see over our drums much. It was bad… I ended up marching and almost bumping into Sabrina, who managed to go in a decently straight line. I'd say it was pretty funny.

After another water break we all just sort of worked on marching and joey called out some random marching instructions, we finished for the day and lined up in the back of the hash marks of the parking lot. We were ending the camp with a barbarian run, a very random, but fun thing to do. We lined up and time explained the rules. We then ran and screamed at the top of our lungs. We had to run in a straight line, although avoiding cars, and scream for as long as we could. We had to stop when we took a breath. I didn't last very long because I'm neither a singer nor a wind player. I was surprised that Sabrina made it farther than most people.

There was a lot of arguing about who lied and who didn't, but in the end it didn't matter. Time and Bryce called us into a circle and we got ready for dismissal.

"At the ready" Tim called

"Band tend Hut" Tim screamed.

"HUT!" Everyone yelled, the veterans louder than the rookies.

"Band dismissed." One of them called.

"GO PFALLS" WE all screamed.

"Break" Tim shouted after a few seconds.

"Shark Bait" Tim screamed after we all started moving.

"Ohh ahh haa" We responded

"Hey band How do you feel?" Aaron, the trumpet section leader screamed

"I feel good huh" I smiled at that one, it was always the funiest.

"White chip blue chip" Taylor called, no one responded. "Oh, come on" She sighed.

"It's not band camp yet." I heard one of the veterans scream. Then we all started laughing.

I said bye to Sabrina, grabbed my stuff and left.

Not the best way to start off rookie camp, but it was interesting…

Hey guys, that wasn't all that eventful, but marching band camp starts tomorrow… I'll tell you what happened earlier, if you want. Pm if you're curious. Midnight Reading Addict, you know what happened earlier. Extra points to whoever can guess who that is ;) Midnight Reading Addict, your opinion doesn't count in that haha. See ya tomorrow

Let me know what you think. Sorry for little dialogue, I'll fig that in the next time. -chinaluv


	2. Rookie camp Day 2

WEDNESDAY (day 2 of rookie camp):

I woke up at 8 that morning reminding myself that in two days I'd have to get up at seven just to get to the school by 8:15. Rather than sulk around and try to sleep for a while longer, I decided just to get ready. Last night I told myself if I woke up before nine that I would go instead of working on my APUSH assignment for a few hours (It's still not done yet :/)

A few minutes after just sitting on my bed stalling I changed and was ready to go. My mom drove me to camp and we passed one of my best friends, Sabrina. She walked to school every day, I could if I wanted to as well, but it'd take around half an hour to get there so I don't do it often. I tried to get her attention, but failed as we passed her. She went through what I assumed was a short cut and disappeared from my sight; I knew I'd see her soon though.

My mom pulled up and dropped me off whispering a goodbye as I left. She would've said good luck to me, but was on the phone with her boss. Rather than interrupted what I guessed was an important call I just got out of the car and walked over to the other band members who were all congregated in a circle around a tree. The few guard members, consisting of Katherine and what I guessed were a few rookies, were marching on the field (parking lot) to review. They seemed pretty good and from what I could see, the only other girls there.

Instead of going over to the guard and infiltrating their little practice session, I went over to talk to some of the guys, each of whom were talking about who knows what. When I got there they were talking about rookies and names. Tim and Bryce were talking about who was who. When I got there they were talking about drum line and the rookies we had there. I got really annoyed when Bryce started messing with me about how I wasn't a veteran, which I am now.

Thankfully for him Natalie showed up and whisked me off to another area where we were talking for a while. She's a rookie this year for guard and seemed to be in a good mood despite lack of sleep; even through I assume she got more than I did. A few minutes later Sabrina arrived and the three of us were discussing band camp and what fun it would be. Sabrina and I were explaining the fun and good times camp would be, and all the crap we'd have to deal with too.

The three of us had a few more minutes of discussion before the drum majors called us over to an open area where we all got in a giant circle. Then both of them explained what we'd have to say to introduce ourselves. This time it was our name and favorite food. By the time it came to me I didn't really care so I just named of something random, I can't remember now. Halfway through my other friend Alex, who plays the trumpet, arrived and found a spot in our giant, but crowded, circle. I wished that she would've arrived earlier so I could talk to her, but I'd just have to wait until a break of some sort.

After our fail introductions we broke into pods. This time instead of their only being four of us there were six. Both tenors were there, Ian and Noah, one snare, Thomas, and three bases, me, Sabrina, and Joey. It was nice though, we were coming together as a section and we'd be ahead of everyone on day one, though we did have rookies to teach.

Ian and Joey made us line up and we created a rectangle on one of the lines. Half of us on a line and half splitting, each wanting this to be as painless as possible. After a few calls Thomas keyed in to the fact that he was listening to two juniors.

"Why am I listening to you guys?" Tom questioned not understanding.

"We're the sections leaders." Ian responded leaving a baffled Tom.

"Wait, according to who?" Tome questioned looking angry and confused.

"The internet." The rest of started laughing at this almost immediate response from Joey.

"Seriously, who said you two were the section leaders?" Thomas questioned a final time.

"According to the website, Joey and I are the section leaders." Ian explained proudly.

"He's right you know, Mr.N told me himself that they are." That was the first time I've ever defended Ian's comment. Part of me helped that he'd continue to be nice this year.

A few arguments and friendly banter, we started marching again before we stopped and started laughing like idiots, something I figured we'd do a lot this year. Joey and Ian made us do the basics and at one point Ian defended me after Thomas started complaining. He didn't want to do the annoying review that we were doing to jog our memories into pattern again. I didn't want to do it either, but I must obey my section leaders, whether I wanted to or not. Ian put Thomas in his place after that reminding him that I wasn't a rookie and that I was dealing with the review as well.

After a small break we started to work more on slides and the famous box drill, having been famous for being annoying. Ian tried instructing us first, messing up after the section order of a right slide. Thomas claimed after that because he was annoyed Ian couldn't keep up. Wanting to keep his pride Ian took his place and had Thomas command the order. Thomas screwed up after the first command messing up. Feeling like he should be able to keep his pride Joey took his shot and commanded the order correctly.

After a while of marching, all of us were just hanging around getting ready to work on more review when we all, except Sabrina, spotted lightning. That wasn't good. Almost immediately Joey and Ian tried to get the drum major's attention, but failed. Lucky for all of us the sound of thunder found the attention of our drum majors who made us huddle under a tree and grab out stuff.

Another lightning strike made the drum majors realize how dangerous standing under a tree was. All of us ran toward the covered foyer at the front of the school. We all gathered and sat at the front where it seemed a lot of people were entering. Two of my sister's friends entered and smiled at me as they went in. I wondered what they were doing there, all of us did.

I had to borrow Alex's phone because mine was messed up, I couldn't hear anything if I called someone, only if someone called me. My mom didn't pick up but texted me afterward telling me she'd be over soon to pick me up.

At one point Sabrina's older sister, ironically shorter than her, showed up and dragged Sabrina away. I was sad and sort of annoyed at her for leaving me behind, but would get over it soon enough. She left and we were all still huddled under the foyer, but the rain still wasn't there.

Once we had been in front of the school for around ten minutes the drum majors led us to the band room where, on the way, I discovered the reason behind so many people being at the school was because of sol testing.

We arrived at the band room and were about to start a game, Froggy murderer to be exact, one of the funniest games ever. Natalie sat next to me and was upset that she didn't have her glasses to see. I lent her mine, which were in my backpack just in case. They worked well enough for her, and she would've gotten to use them had my mom been five minutes later, but no, she arrived right when the game started. I left before they even got a chance to start. I was sort of annoyed, but then realized that I'd have plenty of time to have fun when band camp actually started.

I left the band room and of course it started to pour. It was really bad by the time we got home. Rather than staying in the car, I bolted to the garage where I went inside and grabbed the best umbrella I could find. I then went back outside and led my mom inside with the umbrella. She had the are you crazy look on her face when we got inside. I didn't care about the danger of carrying the umbrella at the moment because I'm not afraid of lightning or thunder. Storms are great in my opinion.

After a while I got back on face book and talked to Natalie who told me about what they did after I left. Once the storm finished they all went outside marched a little more and then had the water balloon fight, the only reason I actually wanted to go that day. It bugged me that I didn't get to participate, but I'd just have to wait until next to year to have fun.

Okay, so that's all that happened that day, I wished I could've done more, but I couldn't stay longer.

Tomorrow's another day though.


	3. Band camp Day 1

Band Camp Day 1:

I woke up early to the sound of music blasting; to say I didn't want to get up is an understatement. I was being very stupid last night and stayed up until one in the morning reading fanfiction. I recommend the stories by u/1447815/xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx. She writes amazing harry potter stories. When I got up I was wide awake, but I didn't go jumping out of bed despite how excited and nervous I was. Based on how rookie camp went I was a bit nervous about what was going to happen this season.

I got ready as quickly as I could and then my mom and I were off to subway to buy my lunch. We didn't have anything edible in the fridge at that moment and subway was the easiest solution. After I ran in and bought my lunch my mom drove me to the school where I found Bryce and Cameron outside. I smiled and said Hi as enthusiastically as I could've ever been. I was starting to get my adrenaline rush.

I eagerly walked inside and smiled at all the familiar faces. I searched the crowd for people and smiled at those I knew. I walked up the front where I could see all the drill books lined up. I grabbed mine and looked at the cover. My name along with the picture of the Riverdance logo on was on the front. I was surprised that the letters representing my drill number was B3 instead of B1 as I expected it to be. I wondered for a second, could I be Bass 3 instead of 1? At the time it didn't seem logical.

Ignoring my curiosity I walked over to my friend Alex and poked her from behind. She wasn't very happy about that. I had promised that there'd be a truce during camp but camp technically didn't start for a while longer. She wasn't happy and the look on her face screamed revenge. I knew she'd get me back for that later, but just let it go for now. The two of us were talking about camp and how excited we were when I realized she had a name tag on her left shoulder.

I bid farewell to my friend and walked over to Megan who was sitting at the computer writing names on nametags. Megan smiled at me and said hi. I'd probably have to call her Lucy eventually. You see, there are two megans in marching band. One is in my grade, everyone calls her megsies. And the other is Megan O. who is a senior. She's commonly known as Lucy, but I can't call her that. I just can't. Anyway, Megan handed me my name tag and smiled at me.

After a while of talking to Mega and some of the other guard member who congregated in a circle behind the numerous chairs I spotted my friend Dhara. She smiled at me and I ran over to her and hugged her. I hadn't seen her since the last week of school. She seemed really happy and yet exhausted. I didn't blame her, she was still probably tired from summer school. She wanted to retake geometry and her course officially ended that day. We were both happy that we were done with our summer school classes. Neither of us ever wanted to take it ever again.

Waiting for more people to show up I talked to my friends from last year smiling and waving at people I haven't seen since June. Finally the person I was waiting for showed up. Sabrina smiled as she saw me and we gave each other a hug. We saw each other two weeks ago, during summer band academy a camp where we helped little middle schoolers learn how to play percussion, that was fun…..

The two of us were talking and she asked where I got my drill book. I showed her where and she got hers, and hers said B2. I was happy for her because she was on the bass line with me now. It'd be a lot more fun. It was then that I remembered Mr.N had said that there was 9 of us this year not 8, maybe I was B3. I'd be fine with that I guess.

I walked over to Kirsten, one of the guard captains. She's really sweet. She smiled and thanked me for letting her know what happened at rookie camp. I laughed and said that she was welcome and that I'd continue to update. (it's her persuasion that got me to start writing this again so I thank her for that. I also thank Sabrina too. Midnightreadingaddict and Kirsten, though I forget her pen name …) Anyway, we continued talking for a while until Mr.N called us to our seats.

I sat down in my spot between Sabrina and one of the new rookies of drum line. I was certain then; I was promoted to bass drum 3. Though I knew I'd miss my bass one part. Sabrina and I were whispering to each other when Mr.N finally started talking. He wanted to explain us about the rules of marching band and how things would work. This is my third time I was listening to his lecture and so I just sort of ignored it. I didn't really care much about the rules because I already knew then. I was annoyed when I found out that our new drum assistant person wouldn't be there until Monday.

Mr.N went on about how band camp would run and about music being distributed after lunch. I smiled at that, I was really curious about what I would have to learn. It'd be really interesting to switch reading the top line of music to the second from the top line. It'd be very interesting.

After Mr. N's numerous announcements we all ventured outside to get into our pods. Drum line was a pod itself, and the largest one for that matter, there were nine of us all together. We lined up and went over the basics. The fundamentals were always my favorite, not…. It got really annoying marching forward and backward then crabbing side to side. Quite annoying. Ian and Joey got bored after a while and decided it would be fun to run into other pods. I felt bad for Sabrina who ran into four guard members total. The pod wars officially began then. It was very fun watching people collide, but I felt bad at the same time. It hurt a lot…

We broke for a water break a bit after that, it was also known as social time for us to just stand or sit on a curb and talk. It was very fun to just talk with people. After the break we went back into pods and worked more fundamentals. It wasn't much fun for me because I knew what I was doing, but I understood how hard it was to learn, I even fell for a few of Ian and Joey's trick moves, quite annoying.

A while after working on fundis we all congregated into what is known as drill block, just a random order of everyone in a block. Then we started working on fundamentals as a group, so basically more fun.

Once we were finished learning the basics we started working on drill. It just so happens that the entire drum line started in the pit and so we just got to stand around and wait until we finally had to move. It was then that it got fun, we were talking about nicknames from last year with the where's Marshall bit and Thomas's new shoes. It got really boring and at one point I walked over to talk to Sabrina while we were waiting for everyone else to learn their drill. Sabrina and I were just talking about normal stuff not relating to band, more or less with writing and our co-write that we're doing together.

Lunchtime came fast after our drill. We only got through about six pages of drill, one before we were required to move, pretty awesome I'd say. We went inside for lunch and I sat next to some of my friends, many of which were guard, and none of whom were in my grade, just goes to show you there aren't a lot of juniors in band anymore .

During Lunch I had the usual random conversations with people. At one point Sabrina and I went to the bathroom and on our way back noticed Alex, Farhana, and a few others playing volleyball in the fine arts hallway. Normally I would stay and play, but I just didn't want to get hurt on my first day, yeah I probably would've anyway, but didn't really care much.

Sabrina and I ventured back into the band room and sat down next to Hergie, Claire, and Olivia(Sabrina's older sister. I forgot to say her name in the last update….). We talked about random things ( I think that at one point part of it was inappropriate, but I forgot what about).

After lunch we all sat in a circle and played a game called train wreck. One person stands in the middle and then says something that applies to more than one person. Then everyone scrambles around to take a different seat. At one point Olivia had me with one that was about speaking Chinese, yeah, I can, more or less, speak some Chinese. That was fun…. It was quite funny because at one point Claire fell, stood up, and fell again. I felt bad, but it was a little bit funny.

The fame ended and we began music rehearsal. It was very interesting playing for the first time, it wasn't that bad though and we sounded pretty decent for a first run though. It could've been much worse. At one point I got stuck with all the pit parts, it got really confusing and I had to fort through all of it. Lucky for me Sabrina was also a pit veteran and helped me figure out what Mr.N wanted me to do. We finally figured it out and went back to music rehearsal which went by really fast.

Once we finished rehearsal we went back outside and learned two more pages after I had to move, it wasn't much of a move though. We reviewed what we learned and later got into drill block again and reviewed our fundamentals. I just went along with Mr. N's crazy orders and waited for our break before drill down.

We went for a drink of water and I caught up to Alex who was talking ot our new manager Alana. I smiled at her and led Alex over to our water bottles.

"So, Alex, what do you say to a bet. I know I can beat you." I smiled and taunted. I knew I could beat her.

"Why not." I smiled and was ready for a challenge.

Drill down commenced and Alex was out after a few rounds and I'm happy to announce I beat her. I knew I could. I won the bet. I did get out on a really stupid rule. I was going left and Mr.N called for a left front slide after they were doing a left front right slide, it was really bad though. I switched the footwork and ended up almost falling. Luckily for me I didn't fall, though I call myself out and went to the side lines to wait with the others. In the end Ian won.

Once drill block finished we all got in a group in front of Mr.N who lectured us about how we all needed to shower. It was funny and nice way to end day one. We broke and all the cheers were said, ya know:

"Shark bait" some one called

"Ooh ahh ahh" the veterans responded

"Hey band how do you feel?"

"I feel good huh" We all did a random like thrust forward while our arms went back, a very funny thing if I do say so myself.

I grabbed my stuff and walked back to the band room. I left after that, all and all it was fun first day and I knew the randomness and interesting things would just continue.

Hey guys, Chinaluv here. I hope you guys are enjoying reading this. Sorry this was Thursday the 2nd. Yeah I know I'm like 10 days late on updating, I've just been really exhausted with band. I'll try and catch up as soon as I can. Hope you like reading this. Thanks for all that have reviewed. -chinaluv

Ps: Shout outs to Kirsten, MidnightReadingAddict, Lumosinthedark, and Tenute07 for reviewing. Thanks so much, it means a lot.

Special thanks to Sabrina for being so awesome You know who you are


	4. Band camp Day 2

Day 2:

Well this is really late it's now the 14th and this happened on the 3rd of August….

So the day started out normal, my eyes hurt as I got up and it took me a few minutes to get motivated enough to get out of bed and get ready for another long day of marching. My muscles began to hurt last night after I took a shower, that usually happened so I was starting to get used to it, after last year I figured this year couldn't be that bad, especially that Sabrina was now on drum line with me.

After gathering all my stuff my mom and I set off to subway to buy my lunch, we still didn't' have food in our house, something at which I felt really annoyed at, but I didn't complain much, I liked subway enough. When we were making out way to my school I realized that I forgot to put my watch on and that I had forgotten it in my room. I assumed it was on my desk, as it usually was when I took it of(it's right next to my computer right now ironically).

We sped home quickly so that I could grab my watch and somehow when I got there I still had, according to my watch, about fifteen minutes until I had to be outside eon the "field" which meant the parking lot. To entertain myself I went over to the guard who seemed to be in a cheery mood. I knew that this would be enough entertainment for the time being, yeah that sounds bad, but the guard is very entertaining, so is drum line though.

As I walked over Mattie, Megsie, and Neha(aka Nehaha) were talking and giggling, rather then ask I just kind of stood there for a second. Then Neha explained they were laughing about how the three of them were matching. Each wore a tank top, sun glasses, and had their nails painted, talk about matching, and it was all by random I might add. Mattie tried to describe it and couldn't think of the right word, I blurted out trio and the three of them seemed to agree that would make the most sense.

I left them there laughing and giggling about their random unplanned coincidence and walked over to other guard members, Kirsten and Natalie, both of whom seemed cheery and excited, Natalie more than Kirsten who looked to be a little more exhausted. I talked to them for a while about random topics mainly just about band. It's kind of sad how marching band people linger and only seem to talk about band, random, or awkward topics, but I guess that's just band for you, marching band that is.

Sabrina showed up a little later with Olivia pasturing her about putting sun screen on. I borrowed some (later I learned about how I shouldn't have done that). I put some on my face, because I always forgot to do that, and had a lot left over, enough to cover my shoulders for what felt like a third layer. It would feel much worse when we started marching because the sweat would just make me feel even stickier.

Sabrina, Dhara, and I made our way outside where we broke up into pods. We were supposed to be broken up into random groups of three or four with a leader, but there was this whole argument about keeping drum line together. At one point the only non-drummer was Dhara, and I still feel bad about that. Dhara, after a while, sorted everything out and joined another pod, much to Sabrina and my dismay. We wanted another girl to suffer; I mean have fun, with us.

In our pods we just marched around for a while. The best part about pods was when Tom what misbehaving on purpose. I was annoyed that I didn't get to see all of what he was doing because I was in the front, I always seemed to be in the front, much to my liking, insert sarcasm here.

The dreaded box drill, once again. I swear sometimes they just want to torture us with is, little did I know then that we would soon have to march diamonds… not fun might I just say now. Anyway, Ian decided to have a little fun after our box warm up, he made us run into people by accident, I actually found it quite fun that I ran into Taylor, the only other girl in my grade that played an instrument in marching band might I add. I found it funny how the two of us stayed up on our mark while we, I mean me, ran into her. That was actually a lot of for me. It felt sort of like a rush, just more adrenaline to add to my hyperness.

We returned to our normal spot, in the back corner, and did some easy drill until Mahdi, one of the alumni helper people, came over to test us. He made us march a lot, to a quick tempo I might add. Though after Incantation last year (our theme was Cirque Du Solei) which happened to have really fast tempos, it wasn't that bad. I did get confused when he had us marching and then suddenly turn, I didn't really like that at all, it just was confusing, never did that before either. That was an interesting test, and it made me laugh and feel somewhat disappointed that the rookies outlasted the veterans. (Now that I think about it we should've done pushups for being so careless).

At one point we were called to a water break in which I just talked to my friends, many of which were either Seniors or Sophomores, yeah don't have many friends in my grade that do marching band, but that just makes it so much more fun for me. In retrospect, we're all around the same age. Our conversations revolving around topics not many normal people would really get into. But who's to say that any of us area actually normal people.

Once our break concluded we all gathered into our drill block in which Mr. N and the other leaders criticized, I mean tested our skills. This involved a velocity drill of 8 to 5 (which means 8 steps to five yards) for five yards and then 6 to 5 (six steps to five yards) for five yards). I must admit, I had a lot of difficulty with this drill then because, as I might have mentioned, I'm not that tall! Shortest on drum line this year, not the shortest ever though.

When we finished the technical aspects of drill block we were allowed another water break in which I talked to Olivia, Farhana, and Claire for a bit. According to Claire and Olivia the two of them were married (um, don't ask.. they're quite funny. PM me if you want me to explain. Lightkit and Midnightreadingaddict, I assume you know what I mean?). Yeah, the four of us were having a fun conversation while the rookies were called to the middle of the parking lot where Mr.N was experimenting, much to the rookie's displeasure.

After a while, Mr.N called the veterans (excluding guard) into the center and had us stand in a circle. He made us march in a circle where in fifteen steps we would march approximately 90 degrees from where we initially started. It was a lot harder than it looked. I was having severe issues because usually marching for percussion is generally hard, so is for woodwinds and the others, but also it was just hard because of crabbing, very hard to do backwards while marching in a circle.

Marching in a circle didn't take long, I assumed Mr.N got tired of yelling and lecturing about diameters and marching tendencies, I'm not hesitant to admit I wasn't fully paying attention to what he was talking about, yeah I know I should've but I wasn't. Anyway, after a few rotations we were allowed to get water once again. During that time I explained, and argued a bit, with Olivia about how hard crabbing was. She didn't have much of an argument because she knew, thanks to Sabrina, about crabbing and its annoyances. Personally I found it just hard to march normally with crabbing, it's also hard to marching a circle (we haven't done that exercise since thankfully).

Our water break, the third I believe we had so far that day, ended after a few minutes. We played through all that we learned, not much, a few times and then broke for lunch. I really enjoyed not having my instrument, I knew that tit would've been a lot of trouble brining out my bass drum because we had to cadence in and back every time we went out (in reality we still haven't learned the whole cadence yet, which is really bad.)

Lunch was exciting, as always, and included a surprise visits from one of the alumni, Diana. She was our lead trumpet last year, and I find it really funny that she came to visit the day Alex wasn't there. I was glad to see her nonetheless; she always was so nice to me, felt bad about how I had to deal with the guys. Like me, she had to deal with an only guy section until Alex arrived last year. I said goodbye to her on my way to the bathroom, yeah don't get many bathroom breaks during the day, unless you wanted to jeopardize getting pushups, something I wanted to avoid if I could.

I returned back from the bathroom a few minutes later only to find Dhara outside in the hallway with some of the guard. They were doing gymnastic stuff and Dhara decided to play around with them. She bent back from standing up into a bridge, something I used to be able to do, and with a little help managed to stand back up, she nearly fell though, luckily for her she didn't though. I don't' think Mr.N would've been happy to hear one of his veteran piccolo players got hurt.

While I made sure the guard wasn't doing anything too dangerous I noticed another figure coming toward us, mind we were in a hallway at the time. I noticed and immediately recognized who it was, Garrett, a really nice guy in my grade who decided to get a job and make money rather than doing marching band. To be honest I didn't blame him, marching band is a pain in the butt sometimes. We talked for a few minutes before we heard the fun and games starting inside the band room.

The people in the hall way walked in to find people gathered in circles, it was apparent to me that we were going to do a few games of human knot, something I actually enjoyed, sometimes. It was funny, at one point Natalie hopped on Dhara's back and they played that way, it didn't turn out the way they hoped, but it was still funny.

Two rounds of human knot later, our drum majors decided it was time for a game of intense rock paper scissors. I didn't really want to play, but it was fun when I started winning, even I had to admit I was having a good time beating some of my friends. Sabrina's match against me was probably the most hilarious. After you won, might I add, whoever lost would become the winner's entourage, I actually won a lot, but lost to Jack, the bass drum four player. I didn't mind losing to him because he was in my section and seemed nice enough to me.

Once the winner was decided for rock paper scissors, we all sat in a huge circle where we played a round of froggy murderer. Lexus, one of the Saxophone players, was chosen as the detective. I have to be honest with you guys, he is not a good detective. I did find it funny however when he guessed that both Vangorders were the murderers, he was actually wrong about both, something very funny in my eyes.

When Lexus finally discovered who the murderers were, Tim and Bryce told us we would be playing train wreck again, I didn't mind that at all, I liked that game, it always involved me laughing at what people would say. Though when Nick got me for being on the debate team, I didn't really like that. I was the only one who got up on that call, but easily came up with something on the spot.

Mr.N came and ruined our fun soon after. He explained that we would have our first meeting of sectionals and told each section where to go. Thankfully for me, percussion was located inside the band room, though we took forever trying to set up the pit, something that would annoy me even now…

Sectionals went by quickly because we were working on the pit for so long. We actually had to move everything back a few steps when the band came back in. We actually moved things in the wrong order, something Mr.N wasn't hesitant to criticize. My annoyance started growing after that, I was getting tired and after all, it was a Friday afternoon, I technically had a right to be grumpy. Nor really, but I like using that as an excuse.

After a quick musical rehearsal we went back outside, without instruments, and worked on pod work for a while before consolidating into drill block in which we reviewed what we learned in pods. Not something I was really into because I've done it before, but ya gotta do what your band director tells you to do, am I right? Anyway, after review we all grabbed a quick drink of water and got ready for drill down.

Drill down went by quickly. Alex wasn't there, so I didn't have much of a competition; I was also really exhausted and didn't feel like trying all that hard. I got out just because I was sloppy and was really exhausted. It was nice though when I got out; I got a drink of water and got to watch the intense competition between guard members. Quite intense if you ask me.

We dismissed quickly and I opted to help with the tent, I really shouldn't have because I had to move the pit, but I just felt helpful at that time. Never hurt to help, usually. Though with me you never know. After finishing the tent I marched back to the band room, not literally marching, but it sort of looked it. For all I know I could've been. Anyway, I arrived back to the band room and was seriously annoyed to find that the rest of the bass drums and percussionists, except Sabrina had left. We planned on fixing the pit before we left. Guess that plan failed for all of them.

Sabrina and I took about twenty minutes to fix the pit and gather our stuff. It took a little while longer for me to grab my annoying phone, which was still broken and try to call my mom with it. I failed and it didn't work. Luckily for me Sabrina and Olivia were really sweet and stayed outside with me for a few minutes. By that time Mr.N came over and was talking to the three of us asking about why we were still there. Mr.N laughed and called us all insane band nerds and walked away just as my dad showed up. I was happy at the point because of he didn't show up I would've walked home. I did have an offer from Olivia and Sabrina for a ride home though. (And I thank them again for that, they really are both nice, and great.)

I walked back to my dad's car, waved to Sabrina and Olivia and then sunk into the seat, it had been a long day, not much was learned, but a whole day of fundamentals is a pain. Next week would be even harder. Monday began what is known as Hell week.

Author Note: Well that was really really long its now 12:22 am and I'm still awake.. I have uniform fittings at 9:20… bed time… anyway, hope you liked this, all of this is true just so you guys know. Enjoy, please review. -chinaluv


	5. COLOR DAY

Monday 8/6

Spirit Day: Color day

So the first thing I did after I woke up was change into anything I could find the color green. Yeah, drum line's color was green. I wore my green shorts and green life is good shirt which had a dog on it playing. I love that shirt so much. So I got ready and packed up everything I'd need for band (that's actually a lot of stuff). I drove to band, in my awesome red car (I have my permit).

I walked inside and all my friends were really smiley and happy for it being a Monday and all. I was excited. I first spotted Sabrina who had a DVD in her hand. She was obsessing so much over the Princess Bride, a movie I've never seen before. She literally almost like fainted when I told her I never saw it before. I quickly put it in my backpack and got ready to go outside.

When I turned around to talk to people I noticed all the colors. Spirit week is by far my favorite week because of the spontaniality of the days. Before I could say much on the outfits we were all rushed outside to start the day. As usual we broke into our pods and did a little warm up before Mr.N called us to stop. It was then that he introduced us to Mr. Paul Norris, the new drum instructor.

After simple instructions brought the drum line inside where we did various warm ups and worked on some basic techniques. At that point I was just glad we weren't doing anything too annoying like repeated fundamentals like last Friday. The whole morning we worked on the new warm ups as well as the opener from the show music. We even had time at one point for cadence work, it was kind of a fun morning.

When everyone came in for lunch had us play our amazing drum break which got everyone hyper and yet annoyed at us for playing so much. I must admit it was a lot of fun. During our lunch break my mom came and brought me a different pair of shorts because it was annoying me. She also bought my stuffed green dragon that my dad won for me in Wildwood a few weeks ago.

During lunch the famous spirit week photos were taken, the color day themes were amazing. Drumline, as I stated earlier, had the color green. Most of us, including me, were just wearing green, but my section leader, Ian, wore what I could only imagine was a leprechaun costume. He even wore a skirt, which I find hilarious. So I guess, if you count my dragon too, we were more or less a fantasy group.

The other sections were hilarious and amazing. The guard wore pink (most of them were all for it but some people like Hergie despised pink so it was hard for them). Megan and Kirsten were geniuses and made them into pink elephants, I'd say that was the most creative and unexpected. Though the piccolos were Hot Tamales and went all out in red. Olivia even painted a box that said Red Hot Tamales on it like the actual box. It was quite amazing. I'm glad they ended up with the gold. Drumline actually ended up with bronze though after Guard with silver.

After the picture I walked around with my dragon talking to some of my friends. Everyone seemed amused by my little dragon. Especially Neha, Megan, and Katherine.

"Aww, he's so cute. What's his name?" Megan asked, I thought about it for a second, I still haven't named him.

"Um… Not sure. You want to name him?" I asked figuring she'd come up with something that would sound decent.

"Spike." I smiled that name is so cute.

"Suits him." I said meaning it.

"I was sort of kidding. You don't have to name him that if you don't want."

"I like it though .You are now named spike little green dragon." I said petting his spikes running along his back. Megan and I continued to talk until it was time for the game. NINJA. BEST GAME EVER BUT SO DANGEROUS.

After we finished our game of ninja we went outside to work on drill. made us bring our drums outside with us to work the drill we missed earlier. I honestly didn't care much, I'd have to get used to my drum again anyway. We went through the opener and learned some of the new steps, it wasn't that hard thankfully for us.

When it was time for us to go back we cadenced, my position being in the middle of an x shape, not the best though .I couldn't see where I was going and ended up falling in a pot hole. Not fun. My leg was bleeding and I'd have major bruises from my bass drum. Not fun. Somehow we ended back up in the band room with one piece. But when I set my drum on the stand it collapsed and fell on the ground. After I picked it up and put it back on the stand I dragged Sabrina to the bathroom so that I could wash my cut.

"Are you okay?" Sabrina questioned when we got there, really? I'm glad she cares, but I really don't like that question.

"Honestly I don't know. Today is just annoying." I said meaning it.

"Well you should probably clean that cut." I nodded and got as much of the gravel and dirt as I could. There was a line on my knee, one that would probably leave somewhat of a scar, hopefully not an obvious one. The two of us, once my cut was cleaned went back for music rehearsal which wasn't that bad. I played along and was probably a little too loud, but in a way my anger came out with every single strike. That's the benefit of being a bass drummer, when you're angry hitting the bass drum is nice.

Once finished with our music rehearsal we all went outside and worked a bit on what we learned so far. It was just review and went by quicker than I expected it to. We finished early and had a lot of fun just sitting around for a "quick" water break and then moved on to drill down. It was fun though. We ended our day with drill down again. I didn't have any intention of actually winning though, just surviving without having to do pushups. After a quick meeting we were dismissed to go home. At that point I was really happy to be going home.

Yeah so that day was long and horrible, worst out of all the days… yeah.. I still have bruises and scratches from that day. All is good though now. So yeah that's that.

Alright guys, I need to know if you all still want to read what happens. This is more of like a journal, if you want to keep reading about my awesome marching band and our randomness(yeah, there's a lot of interesting stuff there) but yeah if you want to keep reading about it just pm. Otherwise I might just stop updating this. Let me know what you would like me to do. -Chinaluv

THANKS EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN REVIEWING ESPECIALLY LIGHTKIT AND MIDNIGHTREADINGADDICT FOR BEING SO GREAT IN REVIEWING AND IN GENERAL. THANKS GUYS YOUR SUPPORT MEANS A LOT.


	6. TWIN DAY

Tuesday 8/7

Spirit Day: Twin Day

So I woke up and put on my slopfest shirt and black shorts. My best friend Sabrina and I were going to be twins today. Yeah, there are obvious differences between us, but we didn't really care. The twins were supposed to be within the sections and seeing as we were the only girls we thought it fit.

Before I left for camp I found some stuff that would ensure our twinliness. They included matching pink and white socks, scarves, and Disney hats. This would be a lot of fun to do and hopefully add to the drum line twin count. I honestly don't get much about twin day within sections because sections like mine have nine people. The only solution would be triplets but we didn't really wanted to do that.

I arrived at band in a good mood ready to face the day. As soon as I entered the band room I noticed the various array of twins around me. The drumline even went all out. Everyone had a twin except Joey. Thomas and Ian were Domino's Pizza delivery guys, Jack and Daniel were wearing matching Rbms band shirts, Noah and Mike had similar shirts on, and Sabrina and I were matching. She was ecstatic when I showed her all the stuff I brought. She changed her socks almost immediately and I must admit both of us were having fun with this.

Some other sections had impressive twins as well, my favorite twin setting out of drum line were Megan and Katherine who were wearing neon yellow cool show bro spin it again shirts. I must admit they were pretty great. After admiring a few more twin day pairs, and talking to a complaining Dhara (who didn't have a twin because they were stuck at home sick) we headed outside.

As usual we started off in our pods working on the usual. At this point I just deal with whatever commands Ian and Joey threw out. I don't think they were challenging us as much as they could've probably because they were getting annoyed with all this work that we were doing. IT was all review and was just annoying. Though it is sort of helpful in the long run (you'll see why I said that later…)

Once Mr.N was satisfied with our pod work he gave us a quick water break and then had us review the opener. He had to fix and remind a few of us about what we were missing but other than that we went through the opener quickly. I was somewhat glad that we didn't have to do much today (so wrong…)

A while after reviewing the opener, brought us inside where we worked on warm ups for about half an hour. After which we then worked strictly on the opener's music (still our strongest song) and I'm proud to say that I memorized it that day. actually made it easier for me to learn the opener, I have to admit without his help I probably wouldn't have been able to understand how to play a certain section of the music. I'm glad that he was there to help. He made us a better percussion section.

To surprise us had us go outside to the track and march around (wearing our bass drums). We ended up marching around the track twice playing the opener and occasionally stopping just to rest and fix some of the mistakes. It was really painful to my back, but it was alright in the end. I didn't end up falling or hurting myself to badly, though I knew I'd be sore later.

Lunch was well deserved, I was really glad that I could have a break for. As usual I sat with my friends where we talked about the most random of things. Yeah, we usually do that though today was more or less of the weirder stuff, it was nice though. Halfway through lunch I noticed Kirsten take out a notebook and start to write. I knew she had a fanfiction account, heard about that last year, and so I already knew she was a writer.

"Kirsten, what is that?" I was curious

"A story." She simply stated.

"No duh, so what's it about?" Sabrina asked joining the conversation.

"It's about a bunch of characters." Sabrina and I stare at her, was she really going to leave that as her answer.

"Can we read it?" I asked before she could spit out another answer.

"Yeah sure if you want." I smiled and took the notebook rom her. The only downside I could see already was that it was written in cursive, something I'm not really good at reading.

"Is there a problem?" Kirsten asked noticing my confusing and struggle to read the cursive handwriting.

"Yeah, I'm not very good at reading cursive." I explained a bit in shame.

"I can read it out loud if you want." I nodded and answered with a simple yes please.

Kirsten started reading but after one paragraph the volume of outside noises seemed to increase tend fold. Kirsten stopped and the three of us decided to move to the guard side of t the storage cabin. I was glad that it was quieter. Kirsten started again and then after a few minutes Claire came in. She looked sleepy and decided to fall asleep next to me on the ground. She quickly fell asleep and my thoughts tuned in to Kirsten reading her story aloud, it was amazing I might add, truly great. Loved it, props to Kirsten

Once finished we went back to the rest of the band who started playing froggy murderer, a game I wasn't really playing attention to. Thankfully Kirsten, Sabrina, Claire, and I walked in late and the game only last about five minutes before Mr.N came in and told us to break into sectionals. I said by to Kirsten who went to do her guard stuff and got ready for the drumline sectional.

Sectionals went by quickly and then we went straight into music rehearsal. Both involved me just hanging around my drum playing music trying not to fall asleep, still was exhausted from before lunch. It wasn't that bad though.

After music rehearsal Mr.N explained that we were going to do something no other band really ever does, that I know of. He made us march to the track where we lined up, drumline in the front. I wasn't looking forward to this. We started by playing Cadence#3 the easiest part of our three part cadence. We would play it once and then the band would do their b flat scale in whole notes while we did quarter note taps. We ended up marching around the track twice, very very long…. I won't say it was torturous, but it did hurt a lot.

Once finished we moved over to the parking lot where we reviewed our drill once more, at that point we only reviewed about twenty minutes before our final water break. During that point Sabrina and I sat at our normal spot on the curb near where drumline always put our drums in a line.

"So what would happen if I just dropped out in the first or second move?" I asked hoping she'd encourage me dropping out, I was really exhausted and tired by that point.

"You'd get pushups but I'd forgive you. Though you should stay in, you're pretty great beside I have a feeling you'll win today so don't give up." I smile at her, she always seems the opposite or close to opposite of what I'm thinking or acting.

"Eh, I can deal with pushups. We'll see how good, if I feel like going I will." I state just before we leave for our spots.

Drill down went by quickly. I was still in toward the end, at that point I didn't feel like getting out. Mr.N's rule of people doing pushups when they got out probably helped me continue going. There were three of us left and at that point I wanted to win. It was down to me and Christian, Lexus had gotten out for some odd reason probably due to Mahdi's crazy calling. Mr.N had us march to the left and Christian somehow was about an 1/8 of an inch off his mark when Mahdi caught him. I won! Best feeling ever. I felt really bad though for Christian. Mr.N wasn't done with me yet though.

"Band right front slide" I moved. "Band forward move." Moved forward toward my friend my head hung high and my smile brightening with every step.

"Band halt, take a bow." I smiled, took my bow and was surrounded by people clapping and congratulating me. Best moment ever. I drifted over to Sabrina and gave her a huge hug and thanked her. She was the reason I won, she gave me the strength and confidence that I didn't really have at that moment. I thank her for that now. THANK YOU SABRINA YOU ARE AWESOME.

We met up for a short meeting and then we got to go home. Was very long and exhausting day that ended with a great surprise for me. I was so happy when I got home and was so excited and proud of myself that I won. It's one thing to say that you're a marcher, but to say that you beat the entire band at marching is just great. So yeah it felt pretty awesome. All in all very long but worth wild day.

Hey guys, again I'd just like to say thanks for the support, I might just might continue this. Lightkit thanks for your review I hope more people take the time to read this and review, dang this one was long….

Addressed to Midnightreadingaddict and Lightkit: hey guys, thanks for being awesome and supporting this see you guys tomorrow.

To everyone: School starts Monday…. I'm not sure if I'll include nightly practices or not yet they're only two hours… but a lot can happen in two hours… Anyway, hope you enjoy please review too

THANK YOU SO MUCH SABRINA ONCE AGAIN!

LIGHTKIT YOUR STORY WAS AMAZINGLY GREAT, I WANT TO READ MORE OF IT AND I HOPE YOU LET ME


	7. SPORTS DAY

Wednesday: 8/8

Spirit day: sports day

I woke up ready to start the band, it was exciting. Today was sports day. I hadn't dressed up that much in fear that whatever I wore would screw up my marching. I decided just to wear my tennis uniform. I wanted to wear my varsity tennis shirt but couldn't find it. I must admit that I had issues convincing myself to wear the scourt I normally wore for games (never actually liked wearing it).

I arrived at band and noticed the guard first, they were all wearing different outfits relating toward sports. They always seemed to go all out.

"So what's your theme today guard?" I questioned right off the bat.

"The Olympics." Katherine who was wearing an ice skating outfit said. Wow, that was really smart.

"Wow, that's amazing. You even have medals. That's just plain cool." I stated happily. Sometimes I wished that I could've been in guard rather than drum line (Don't yell at me for saying that Midnightreadingaddict). I am NOT saying drumline isn't fun, but I kind of wished there were more girls sometimes. Those of you who know what marching band is like know what I mean.

After talking for a while with guard we were ordered to go outside and start our pod work. I was fine with marching around because it wasn't that hard, Ian and Joey were in a good enough mood to leave us be with just simple moves that we each could execute flawlessly.

brought us inside after he was pleased with our successful fundamentals. We got inside and ran a few warm ups before we reviewed the opener's music and switched focus to the closer. It wasn't that hard of music thankfully just a little confusing. This year the closer brought back a lot of the music from the opener, which I had already memorized at that point.

When we broke for lunch I just talked to my friends and had some fun. I'd say the best part was when we had our picture taken. We weren't outside so we didn't get to see any of the amazingness of the other sections, but after the guard I figured the others were nothing. Anyway, our picture was taken. Ian was actually in Thomas's hands, it was kind of weird in a way. Reminded me of last year when Billy (tenor) wore a dress and jumped into Pat's arms (he was the section leader last year and snare drummer).

After lunch we played a game called wah. Yeah, I have a feeling not many of you will know what this game is. (Lightkit and Midnightreaddingaddict you know what it is). So the game starts when everyone is in a circle. One person puts their hands up to make a point over their head. The first person starts the game by pointing at someone in the circle and that person receives the wah. The two people nexto that person have to put their hands sideways to the person who received the wha's stomach. They say wah as they do so. If there is a hesitation then they are out. It's a lot of fun. Sorry for my horrible description.

So anyway, the game started. At first I really didn't want to play, my head was hurting at that time and I didn't want to play at all. As the game went on though I started to enjoy myself. Toward the ends I was next to two of my best friends, not the best thing because I accidently hurt people when I do this game. They both somehow got out, for hesitating I'll bet, and then it was down to three of us. The game doesn't work about that so the three of us were dubbed the winners. yay. So yeah, that was pretty fun.

Mr.N came out after the second game started and told us to start working in sections. Because we went inside earlier Mr.N had the drummers along with go outside, with our drums, to learn the drill for the second song. When we got outside a surprise was waiting for us. Friert showed up, he was B3 last year on the line, along with Pat they both were hilarious together. Friert took Noah's absent spot while we were learning drill.

The second song involved me and Jack(B4) in the pit the entire time so we just sat there while the others learned their drill. Sabrina and I just kind of sat there talking about random things for a few minutes before she had to go with the other drummers. After that Jack and I just sort of hung out and waited to go inside.

We were called inside for music rehearsal shortly after where we just played the show a few times. I wasn't really all that paying attention, it was sort of a slow day for us not much learning to be done. I was actually excited for once to go outside when we were finished.

It took about ten minutes for all of us to get outside. Mr.N called top of the show to review the first two songs. I must admit it was sort of fun to just sit there while Mr.N called people out on what they were doing wrong. I watched the others and realized how much fun the show really was. I'm so excited now for competitions. We are going to seriously kick some butt this year Let's go undefeated again.

Drill down came fast enough. We broke for a water break right before and Sabrina and I went over to where our water bottles were located.

"You had better win today." I said happily, it was my turn to be the positive and encouraging one for once.

"We'll see." She said simply taking another sip of water.

"I'm not allowed to make bets, but if I could I'd bet on you." I said stealing line from the Hunger games. She smiled and Mr.N called us into drill block.

It was very exciting, I got to sit in the honorable chair. Jack sat next to me in his, he won rookie drill down winner yesterday. It was really nice not having to march around. I liked not having to move or do pushups like everyone else had to once they got out. Drill down went quickly, I was right, Sabrina won Rookie marcher. I was so thrilled for her. It was pretty great. All in all not a bad day at all, pretty fun and exciting. Tomorrow would be just as fun.

SHOUT OUT TO MIDNIGHTREADINGADDICT you know why

WAY TO GO SABRINA FOR WINNING ROOKIE MARCHER, little late but still better late than never.

HI KIRSTEN THANKS LIGHTKIT FOR BEING THE ONLY ONE TO REVIEW

I have made a decision and will keep writing this fanfic


End file.
